fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Panswer
FNaF1= Panswer is a fan-made animatronic and serves as an alternate antagonist across the various entries in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He is an orange animatronic panther that answer's the questions of children guests at the restaurant. In the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, Panswer replaces the unused Endoskeleton in the Supply Closet and can be found sitting on the table Until he becomes active and then begins to wander the restaurant patrolling for unsuited endoskeletons like the other animatronics in the game. If Panswer finds the Player inside the Security Guard's Office after hours, he will attack them and forcefully stuff them into a springlock suit, resulting in a mechanical failure and their death, ending the game. Appearance Panswer is an orange animatronic panther that shares many similarities to Freddy in appearance. His head and muzzle are very similar to Freddy's in the sense that it is both blocky and rounded making him less threatening and more approachable by small children. He has three freckles on each side of his freckled feline mouth and two triangularly fangs that overbite his jaw, even when his mouth is closed. His suit is especially designed to be as comfortable and safe as possible for small children and adolescences to touch and feel with many of his bodily features being covered in soft, fur-like material to cover and pad as many of his animatronic components as possible and create as comfortable a surface for younger audiences, although children are still expressively forbidden to touch Panswer and is kept in storage for these safety reasons. His head resembles a large panther in design and is covered in a thicker amount of the same soft material used throughout the rest of his body making it distinctly softer than the rest of his body and any other animatronics of his generation. His muzzle comes a round point at his small triangular nose. His ears are quite small compared to larger animatronics like Bonnie and Foxy and are small rounded triangles rather than large and boxy. The ball bearing in his ears are the only visible metal element on Panswer making him more realistic and less visibly animatronic, despite the fact that he lacks eyebrows similarly to Bonnie. A few other notable traits of Panswer's appearance is that his lower jaw and underbelly are a lighter shade of orange than that of the rest of his body. Like most other animatronics, Panswer only has three toes on his feet and lacks a tail, unlike most cats. His hands are of note due to the fact that rather than having the traditional blunt, rounded animatronic hands, Panswer's comes equipped with retractable claws in which he likes to perform a party trick which involves him cutting an entire pizza or slicing cake with the sharp, metallic talons. Although Panswer is not programmed as an aggressive animatronic and an incident has never been cited in which Panswer has inappropriately used his claws, safety inspectors have urged employees to file down his fangs and claws so as not to risk injury of small children. Panswer has a single black button in the center of his chest and emerald green eyes. Panswer also carries a notebook with him wherever he goes so he can "take notes and make doodles of all the new friends and faces he meets". In reality, he doesn't actually use the notebook and is simply meant to be a prop. The need for this specialized material and less visible animatronic pieces are because Panswer was specifically built to act more as an animatronic companion rather than acting as an entertainer like the main characters of the series. It is believed that Panswer served as a day-time companion for parties that specifically ordered a birthday package or reserved a party room and, in addition to answering children's questions, Panswer can also answer the questions of parents, employees, city and government authorities, and the police by accessing his databank of information about both the operations and facilities of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, effectively doubling as an employee and attraction. Behavior Panswer is inactive for the 1st Night and will remain in his sitting position in the Supply Closet until activated. Panswer is active from the 2nd Night onward and throughout the week, will share many of the same mannerisms and cycles as Bonnie, the Animatronic Bunny. Due to Panswer's deactivation prior to the Security Guard's employment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Panswer's guarding routine is largely bugged due to extended disuse and will often go off his route into parts of the build he previously was not able to go to, such as the Employees' Wing, including the Security Guard's Office. Panswer will often twitch violently when in the Employees Wing of the building, specifically the West Hallway. Panswer's programming operates in such a manner that it has to routinely update to the restaurant's server to make sure all of its operations are functioning correct and if Panswer is out of range of the server for too long, he will violently bug out and eventually shut down which is part of the reason Panswer was discontinued. It is widely believed by staff that the range of his receiver to the pizzeria's server is hampered by the restaurant's many internal security measures and he experiences inference because of the extensive use of technology that also occupies the same frequency Panswer's receive works on, most of which is used around the Security Guard's Office. If Panswer is in the presence of technology that operates on the same wavelength of his own, he will seek out the source of the interfere and follow it to its source until it is either shut down or changes frequency. Due to the buggy nature of Panswer's programming, he will often violently jerk his head around to face cameras if he was previously unseen or if they were previously not in use, but despite the sudden and unsettling manner in which he moves he often remains still in sight of the cameras or while in the Main Room or Supply Closet where he is in range and does not receive interference by Security equipment. When approaching the Office, Panswer may appear in the window, pressing his notebook against the protective glass with the word "HELLO" scrawled into it. He tends to only approach the Halls from the left and will linger at the Corner of the Hall for as long as he can until having to return within range of the restaurant's server and will often stay within range until his programming has adequately updated, meaning that Panswer's presence can be unsettling and sustained but when he retreats, he often may not return for the rest of the night unless early on. When Panswer enters the Player's Office he will make quiet, raspy groans until the Player drops their monitor, signalling to his presence. Once the monitor is dropped and the interference between him and the Player is removed, Panswer screams out a loud, distorted screech and supposedly drags the Player off to put them in their animatronic suit, resulting in their death and Game Over. Locations Panswer typically begins the night sitting in the Supply Closet where the Endoskeleton previously sat. When active, he may move between the rooms on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate's Cove. He may appear in any of the following locations: the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, and the West Hall Corner. Trivia * Panswer can function normally without his head begin attached, which potentially gives him the ability to quickly swap heads between his own and other animatronics, making him extremely versatile and easy to service. But it may also give him the ability to impersonate other animatronics. * Although seeming counter-intuitive at first, Panswer's has retractable claws function as a hold-over from his original feline design in which he performs a "party trick" for the children where he holds a pizza in his hands and slices it up without a pizza cutter. |-| FNaF2= A disrepaired version of Panswer's model known as Withered Panswer makes a appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, appearing in the Parts and Services Room with the other four original animatronics whom have all fallen into severe disrepair. Unlike most of the other older animatronics, he lacks a "toy" version. Appearance Unlike his FNaF appearance, Withered Panswer's design is very broken and disheveled. His jaw has been painfully destroyed, revealing his endoskeleton head underneath. Many of his teeth are unprotected and loosely held together, making them sharper and even more dangerous, especially his exposed fangs which have become weathered with age and are jagged and serrated with wear. His left eye has popped out of its socket and woefully dangles from its bearings while the rest of his head has a massive gash down the middle of his forehead and wires protrude from the hole. His abdomen is largely tattered away and many of his limbs are torn up and are riddled with holes, supposedly from years of being hugged and closely playing with children. The large hole in his stomach in particular is rather detrimental to the animatronic as it reveals much of his endoskeleton and further expose his wiring to elemental damage and aging. Most of the suit on his hands has completely worn away, leaving only his steely claws left. His lower legs are nearly completely metal and they seem to have been particularly susceptible to damage over the years. Behavior Like many of the older animatronics, Panswer is extremely active during the week and will often leave the Parts and Service room as early as 12 AM, although he does not become active until Night 3, and may attempt to breach the Office as many as 3 times in the hour. He has a tendency to move with and around other older animatronics, often misdirecting the Player as he darts between Party Room to Party Room, travelling via the Main Hall. He has a tendency to follow this set routine: He'll begin in the Parts and Services Room with the other decommissioned animatronics before heading to Party Room 3, then quickly moving to Party Room 4 and 2, to enter through the Right Air Vent to sneak into the Office. If Panswer is successfully tricked with the Freddy Fazbear Mask or warded off before he can breach the Office, Panswer will retreat to Party Room 1 then Party Room 3, before beginning his cycle again. If Panswer has breached the Office or the Player has lowered their Monitor as he enters, the lights will flicker quickly before he vanishes. Unless the Player is quick enough to put on the Freddy Fazbear Mask upon this cue, the screen will fade to black as Panswer crouches in front of the desk and pounces on the Player, causing imminent death and a Game Over. If the Player fails to see these cues and continues to use the Monitor while Panswer is in the Office, Panswer will forcefully drag down the monitor and end the game. Ultimate Custom Night Panswer will wander around the hallways toward your office, but will get exponentially faster as the place gets hotter. To the point where he is impossible to keep track of at above 90 degrees. Keep things at 60 degrees to keep him slowed! Trivia * Like Foxy, Panswer will become more and more agitated as he approaches the Player and will eventually pounce unless successfully fooled with the Mask. |-| FNaF4= Panswer 's older model, named Nightmare Panswer, is a fan animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a nightmarish reincarnation of the Panswer from Five Nights at Freddy's and will hide underneath the Player's Bed. If the Player neglects to check under their bed, Panswer will crawl onto their bed, pounce them, attack the player, and initiating the Game Over screen. Appearance Nightmare Panswer is a much more tattered and dilapidated version of Panswer. His color scheme is uniform to his other incarnations. Unlike most other nightmare animatronics, Panswer maintains a fairly slim body with not as broad shoulders like that of Nightmare Freddy. His fangs are even longer and sharper to accompany the other long, sharp teeth he has and his razor sharp claws, which help portray a macabre aura around him. His body, like that of Nightmare Freddy, is more sharp edged and flat, and his belly fluffs up at the very top. His body is torn in multiple places on his arms and legs, the lower half of his legs completely withered away. He also has a huge hole in his stomach, revealing endoskeleton from within. Panswer's left ear is completely removed, giving way to wires and endoskeleton. His left eye is still popped out like that of his FNAF 2 carnation, which hangs out of his head. Material around his eyes have rotted away, especially so on his left eye. Panswer's head appears to be separated into two parts (similarly to Chica from the second game) by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of teeth, present in all of the other nightmares from the fourth game. His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing pupil within. Locations Nightmare Panswer's presence in the game introduces a new location to the bedroom, this location being under the bed. The underside of the bed is littered with dust bunnies, toy cars, and other various small toys like LEGOs and army men. Whenever Nightmare Panswer isn't present, there is a doll of him laying on its side under the bed, like as if it were neglected and left under the bed. Behavior Panswer acts very differently than any other animatronic, and gets progressively more active as the nights go on. The player will know when Panswer has begun his advance when they can see a eye dangling down from behind the bed to the underside of the bed. His second phase will have his claws visible from the underside of the bed. He will be ready to attack when you can see his entire body under the bed. To avoid getting attacked, one needs to get out from under of the bed as soon as possible, lingering there too long while he is ready to attack with have him attack and kill you. Likewise, neglecting to check the bed will result in him getting out of the bed and attacking you in the bedroom. |-| FFPS= Artistic Panswer is a additional salvageable animatronic and one of the antagonists in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player can encounter Panswer by buying Lefty before encountering him in the salvage room, if this criteria is met, Panswer will replace the sign previously used to indicate an animatronic has already been salvaged or purchased for the restaurant. The player may choose to throw Panswer away or attempt to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $5000. Appearance Artistic Panswer is very different model than that his original FNaF 1 design and thus has been found being salvaged for by an unknown Freddy Fazbear franchise somewhere in the U.S. For example, his body has no longer been made of the furry material that has been used for all previous models and is replaced by a plastic body, similar to those of the Toy animatronics. He has rosy cheeks that are present in many animatronics throughout FFPS, but unlike other models, much of his head has been tore away, specifically the top left side. The gash in his head reveals a great deal of his endoskeleton head and even an eye has been popped out of its socket, possibly showing a common design flaw among the Panswer model of animatronic with the head and eyes being common places of wear and tear as well as the lower jaw. His ears have been dropped further down his head to make room for his beret and there are many paint splatters throughout the body and head. Few other changes from his FNaF 1 counterpart are that Artistic Panswer now have whiskers instead of freckles and has smaller fangs than his other renditions. His body is much bigger and rounder, much more barrel-chested like a Bonnie model rather than its previous Freddy shaped design. Another thing this new model of Panswer shares with the Bonnie models is its use of buttons, having a set of buttons run down its chest, which has become quite worn around the neck. There is also visible wear and tear on his right side with his entire right arm being completely torn away and only an endoskeleton arm holds the painting palette. All of his extremities and lower body has wither and decayed the plastic, leaving him mostly endoskeleton and revealing clawed fingers and toes. Like the Bonnie models, he only has 3 toes. Behavior Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of this game share the same behavior. All five are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers, and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draw in the animatronics. However, they can be thrown off the scent using an audio system to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Ultimate Custom Night Artistic Panswer loves to paint, especially at your expense! If things aren't kept cold enough, Artistic Panswer will emerge and cover cameras in paint as he moves to your left door to block your view, and you can't stop him. If he gets into your office, your run is over! Story While there isn't much of his story given by the games themselves, most of his story is told by his dialogue. From what we can draw from his dialogue, it is presumed that the Panswer model was redesigned some point around the events of FNaF 3, as he mentions that he can barely recognize himself. Due to the lack of his presence in the game, it is further assumed that he was left to wither and be forgotten before escaping and ending up in the back alley to be salvaged. Despite not being shown during the Completion Ending, Panswer is indeed burned along with the other four animatronics. Trivia *The idea for Panswer to be given the look he has apparently just came as a random idea to the creator. *We discover Panswer escaped where he was created from the dialogue stating that he was happy he escaped. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Males Category:Evil Characters